Snow
by x3Jj
Summary: -This is not according to the PSP/DS game.- The Vongola Family has been sent back to the world ten years ago, again. Tsuna has been tasked to bring two people back from the past. Who knew that this task won't be so simple after all. 2 OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!~ This is my very first fanfic. So please, no flaming

This fanfic is also by x3Jy. Thanks to Jeffrey for editing ^^

* * *

Chapter One

"Okay. You guys ready?" Irie Shoichi asked Sawada Tsunayoshi and the other members of the Family.

"Wait. Before that, I have a question." Tsuna said.

"What is it?" Irie asked.

"Why the sudden notice on returning to the past?" Tsuna asked.

"Since Tsunayoshi-san and the others had went through so much, and the fight against Byakuran is coming up, me and Spanner suggested to give you guys a break. Anyway, three days in the past is only ten minutes here."

"But won't Byakuran find out?"

"It's only for slightly more than one hour. He won't." Irie assured Tsuna.

"Okay. I'll believe you then, Irie."

"Leave it to me."

Irie went near to Tsuna and said,

"That white Vongola box might be handed to its rightful guardian when you get back to the past. When that happens, bring that guardian and his/her closest kin to this world after fourteen days according to the past's time."

"Huh? What to you mean "that guardian" in the past?"

Irie ignored Tsuna's question.

"Okay. Get ready." Irie announced.

He pressed a key on the computer. Just then, Tsuna and his friend's images started to become pixelated and they were transported back to the world ten years ago.

* * *

*Ding Dong*

"Yes?" Tsuna's mother, Sawada Nana said, while running towards the door and opening it.

"Good morning, Mrs Sawada!" Gokudera Hayato said.

"Oh, it's Gokudera-kun. Tsu-kun is getting ready. He should be down soon. Would you like to come in first?"

"Oh no, it's okay. Look, Tenth's here already."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Mum, I gotta rush. I think I'll skip breakfast for today. Bye!" Tsuna said and quickly wore his shoes.

"Here's your lunch. Take care!" Nana said and waved.

* * *

"Hmmm.. I wonder what did Irie-san meant by the guardian of the white Vongola box in the past…" Tsuna wondered.

"White Vongola box?" Gokudera asked.

"Remember that box he handed to me after we got ours?"

"Oh that. Hopefully not some wimp is gonna hold on to that box." Gokudera said.

Just when they passed by a corner, Yamamoto Takeshi crossed paths with the two.

"Good morning!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Che. Baseball-nut." Gokudera said.

"Good morning, Yamamoto." Tsuna replied.

"Since it's the first day we finally get to take a break, why not we go somewhere after school?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Hmm.. I need to get home early to catch up with homework. Plus, Reborn's not letting me go." Tsuna thought and sighed.

"That kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's still giving me all-nighters." Tsuna said glumly.

"Haha. That kid sure is funny." Yamamoto commented.

Just then, the Namimori Middle School bell rang from a distance.

"OH NO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Tsuna cried and quickly dashed towards the school while Yamamoto and Gokudera followed.

* * *

*Knock knock*

Tsuna knocked the door and waited for the teacher to say "Come in.". He, Yamamoto and Gokudera were late for a few minutes. Luckily, Hibari Kyouya didn't see them entering the school. However, there was no reply from the classroom.

Tsuna slid open the door quietly and peered inside. There were students there, but the teacher wasn't. Tsuna quickly beckoned Gokudera and Yamamoto to go in before the teacher came. They were safe this time round.

A few minutes after they went to their seats, the teacher opened the classroom door. Before entering, he spoke to someone outside before closing the door and walking towards the blackboard.

"Okay everyone, get back to your seats." The teacher announced. The students followed the teacher's instructions and scrambled back to their seats.

"I have something to announce. From today onwards, there would be two transfer students studying with us." Gesturing towards the door, he asked the two outside to come in.

In walked a boy and a girl. The boy was slightly taller, and had white hair and green eyes. The girl had red hair and black eyes. They looked half foreign. The teacher scribbled the students' names on the blackboard behind.

"This is Todou Aki, and Todou Ganta. Can you two do a little self-introduction? Or would the students like to ask a question about them?" The teacher asked.

Someone raised up her hand.

"Where are you two from?" The student asked.

"Italy." Ganta said.

"No wonder he looks just as handsome as Gokudera-kun!" One of the girls whispered.

"I'm gonna ask for his number!" Another girl whispered.

Seconds later, a boy raised up his hand.

"Teacher! I wanna ask Aki-chan a question."

From the honorific, the teacher knew what the boy wanted to ask.

"As for that type of questions, leave it for later."

"Stingy spoiler." The student muttered.

"What did you say?" The teacher demanded.

"Nothing." The student replied, trying to feign nonchalance.

Just then, the bell rang for the next lesson. The teacher assigned the two new students unoccupied seats which are near Tsuna. When they passed by Gokudera, he eyed them suspiciously.

"There must be something behind this." Gokudera said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

I/We don't own KHR. Just the OCs.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Ring!" The lunch bell rang.

"Okay, we will stop here for today." The English teacher said.

"Rise, bow." One of the students commanded the students.

After the greeting, the whole class started to become noisy. Everyone started to form groups and decide where to have their lunch. Some had already went out of the class to have lunch in the cafeteria downstairs.

Aki was just sitting at her seat daydreaming, while twirling her pen on her finger. It seemed like she was waiting for something. Ganta was taking his time to slowly pack his stuff.

Just then, the boy who wanted to ask Aki a question in homeroom earlier approached her.

"You are… From before?" Aki asked.

"N-nice to meet you, I-I'm Minoru. I wanted to ask if you wanted to have lunch with us." The student said while blushing and gesturing to his two friends, who were grinning.

"I'm sorry, but I've got something on after this." Aki said while looking around to see if anyone spotted her face going red.

"That's… too bad, hahaha.. See you sometime!" The boy said and quickly went off, dragging his two friends along.

"Nice try!~" One of his friends said and gave a thumbs up sign.

"Shut up." The boy retorted while still blushing.

Like Aki, the almost same thing happened to Ganta.

"Ummm.. Ganta-kun, can I have your number?" One of the female students asked while blushing, as well.

"Sorry~ But I haven't got a phone plan in Japan yet." Ganta replied. It seems that he was used to handling this type of situations.

"Oh.. That's too bad then. Bye." The girl said, disappointed. She returned to her other two friends and later walked out of the class.

"Come on. Cheer up. We will ask him again if he has a number, okay?" One of her friends told her.

"Mhm. Okay.." The girl said while nodding her head.

By then, most of the students had already left the class. When Aki had made sure all the students had left, she approached Tsuna.

Tsuna was talking to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"I've gotta go for my baseball meeting. Bye!" Yamamoto said to Tsuna.

"See you later!" Tsuna said.

"Stupid baseball-nut." Gokudera said just when Aki was near them.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Aki asked.

"Aki-san? How did you know my name?" Tsuna asked.

"Tenth, this person is dangerous. Look at the two guns near her pockets." Gokudera whispered to Tsuna.

Guns? Oh no, there really are, Tsuna thought to himself.

"What do you want?" Gokudera demanded.

"I was sent by the Ninth to Japan, as a guardian." Aki said.

"Guardian? Is this a joke? How can you be a guardian? You're just a wimp." Gokudera said.

"Hey you, watch your tone when you speak with my sister." Ganta warned.

"Hey.. Trying to pick a fight? Come on." Gokudera taunted Ganta.

Ganta got very pissed. He tried to punch Gokudera in the face, but midway, it got stopped. Aki had grabbed his wrist. His fist was just a few centimetres from Gokudera's face.

Damn it, I didn't see that coming, Gokudera cursed.

Aki said something to Ganta in Italian.

"Do not dare harm the guardians, or even I won't let you off lightly, huh?" Gokudera translated.

"I told you to watch your tone." Ganta muttered while glaring at Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, just let her finish what she has to say, okay?" Tsuna said.

"I'm sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera apologised quickly.

"Okay, back to the topic. I had been briefed on what happened while you guys were in the future. And a few days ago, when I had just arrived in Japan, I accidentally went to the future, while trying to stop a kid from stealing candy from a store. His ten-year bazooka dropped out and fired." Aki continued.

"Haha…." Damn Lambo, Tsuna thought.

"So what if you went to the future, you could just be one of the Millefiores. If you're a guardian, show me your ring." Gokudera said.

Aki fumbled in her pocket and finally found the ring. She showed it to Gokudera.

No way. "I bet this ring is fake. There is only seven Vongola rings that we know of." Gokudera said.

"You already said 'that we know of'. This attribute is not so common, so it's kept as a secret in Vongola." Aki said.

"Oh yeah? If it's a secret, then we should know about it. If you want us to believe you, meet me at the rooftop in five." Gokudera taunted.

"Wait! Aki-san, Gokudera-kun, no fighting please!" Tsuna pleaded.

"Stupid Tsuna." Reborn said while appearing out of nowhere and kicked Tsuna's head.

"Oww!"

"Tenth! Are you okay?" Gokudera asked.

"Reborn, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn? Didn't know that I would meet an Arcobaleno this fast, Aki thought.

"Nice to meet you, Reborn." Aki said.

"Ciao-ssu. I received the news from the Ninth." The duel is a good idea, I want to know how powerful this new guardian is, Reborn thought.

"Go ahead with the duel." He said and smirked.

"But.." Tsuna protested.

Reborn kicked Tsuna again.

"Shut up, No-good Tsuna." Reborn said.

"This can be settled by me alone." Ganta said.

"You're not a guardian, so stay out of this." Reborn said.

"Heh, if that's the case, he won't even be warm up for Nee-chan." He replied.

"Ganta, can you just stop it?" Aki sighed and said.

"Sorry." Ganta replied.

"See ya." Aki said and left the classroom with Ganta.

So this is the guardian Irie was talking about. Heh, Reborn thought and smirked.

* * *

*Sneeze*

"Nee-san, you're alright?" Ganta asked.

"Just a stupid cold. I won't die from that." Aki replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally chapter three is out.

If you wanna know why this fanfic is not really updated recently, it's cause school just started, and when I'm home, I'm usually tired to do another chapter. But I'll try my best.

BTW, did a piano cover from KHR's 4th opening, 88 by LM.C. (Oh heck it's 10pm and I didn't know.) The link is in my profile. See my name at the top left hand side? Just click it. Rofl.

PS: A camp at an offshore island tomorrow till sunday. OMG.

* * *

Chapter Three

Five minutes has passed.

At the roof, Tsuna, Reborn and Ganta stood near the door, while Aki and Gokudera stood in the middle. Tsuna dared not call Hibari Kyouya, for fear of getting "bitten to death".

Thinking that he was strong enough, Gokudera only took out his rocket dynamites. He waited for Aki to take out her dual guns, but she just waited for him without doing anything.

"Draw your weapons." Gokudera said.

"I have no need for them." Aki replied.

"Then don't regret." Gokudera said and lit up his dynamites. He then threw it towards Aki.

"Explode!" He yelled.

The dynamites flew towards Aki and exploded.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt something weird.

"This sensation, a murderous intent?" Tsuna thought.

When the smoke cleared, Aki was seen sprawled on the ground. However it, suddenly dissolved into thin air. She had used a mist illusion.

Aki suddenly appeared behind Gokudera and put a hand around Gokudera's neck.

"If I had gone all out, you would not be here tomorrow." Aki said.

"Damn you." Gokudera said and tried to break free. Aki released her grip.

"Is that enough?" She asked.

"Gokudera, that's enough already." Tsuna said.

"Che. This will be the only time that I lose." Gokudera said, being unhappy.

Suddenly, the sound of someone's yawn came from near the water tanks. That yawn scared the daylights out of Tsuna.

"Uh-oh.." He thought.

"What are you herbivores doing?" Hibari asked, clearly pissed as someone disturbed his sleep.

"Uhhhh… Hi…. Hibari-san… And… BYE!" Tsuna said and quickly ran off, pulling Gokudera along.

"Who are you? I haven't see you two before." Hibari asked.

"We just transferred here today." Aki replied.

"Oh really? Then I guess I have to teach you guys the rules, and who's in charge." Hibari replied.

"No time for that. Bye." Aki said and left with Ganta.

"Ignoring me?" Hibari sneered.

"Nee-chan, leave this to me." Ganta said.

"Don't interfere. Just ignore him." Aki replied.

Hibari took out his tonfas. He then charged towards Aki. He swung the first blow. But Aki just dodged it.

"I already said we have no time." Aki said.

"It's the job of the disciplinary committee to wipe out ignorant herbivores like you." Hibari replied and swung the second blow.

Aki quickly turned back and caught the tonfa. She then delivered a kick to Hibari. He stumbled back.

"Not bad." Hibari commented.

"I didn't say I want to fight. I have no intention of fighting the guardians." Aki said.

"I don't give a damn about guardians. I just want to bite you to death."

Just then, the bell rang.

"There's the bell. The Chairman of the Discipline Committee doesn't want students to be late for lessons, do they?" Aki said and left.

Before leaving, Ganta waved at Hibari and said, "See ya later, Kyouya-san!~"

Hibari watched them leave.

"Heh. Interesting."

* * *

Aki closed the door leading to the rooftop behind her.

"Catch." Ganta said and tossed a bottle of water towards her.

"Thanks."

Aki screwed the bottle cap open and gulped down the water.

"Uhhh….Nee-chan, I need to use the toilet first. You can go back to the class before me." Ganta said as they were nearing the classroom.

"Be quick. Lesson's starting." She replied.

Ganta quickly turned a corner and went to one of the toilets. Aki soon reached the classroom.

Just as she was about the open the door, she felt sudden giddiness. She quickly leaned on the door for support. However, her knees soon gave way and she fell to the floor. The bottle dropped on the floor and spilled its contents.

Just as she faded out of consciousness, she saw someone run towards her.

"Ganta?"


	4. Chapter 4

Had to upload another before I really really go for the camp. LOL

Chapter Four

* * *

"Goodbye, Aki-chan."

"Wait. No. NO!"

* * *

Aki woke up with a shock and broke out in cold sweat. Slowly, she looked at her hands. They were normal.

"Just a dream? But after so long.. why-" She thought to herself before the door to the sick bay opened.

"Aki-san, are you okay?" Tsuna asked when he came into the sick bay.

"Huh? Tsunayoshi?" Aki said and then looked around. "Wheres this?"

"The sick bay." Tsuna replied.

"How did I end up here?"

"Yamamoto saw you lying outside the classroom unconscious. He quickly brought you here."

"Yamamoto?"

Just then, Yamamoto entered the sick bay.

"Hi! Feeling better?"

"Uhh.. Yeah I guess."

"Fainting in the middle of a corridor. You still call yourself a guardian?" Gokudera said as he was entering the sick bay.

"Whatever. I don't know why I just suddenly lost consciousness. Maybe my cold?" Aki thought.

"Cold? Then you should take the day off." Tsuna suggested.

"What? On my first day of school? It's just a small cold. I won't die from that." Aki said.

She leapt out of the bed and wore her shoes. She then straightened her uniform and hair.

"Okay, I will get back to class now. You guys should get back to class too, since lessons have already started." Aki said as she left the sick bay.

"Oops. Sorry but we can't" Tsuna said and laughed sheepishly.

"Uhhh.. Don't tell me you guys came here without permission?"

Tsuna nodded his head in embarrassment. Yamamoto just nodded his head like there was nothing wrong.

"Sigh. Just leave it to me." Aki said and left.

* * *

Aki stopped outside the classroom.

"Okay, here goes." And she opened the door.

The teacher stopped what he was doing to see who came into the class.

"Todou-san?"

Aki flashed him a death glare. The teacher was shocked. She then walked back to her seat, sat down, and took out the books for that lesson. The teacher literally petrified from the glare.

"What is it? Continue your lesson." Aki said just as Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera entered the classroom, without the teacher knowing.

"Uhhh.. Okay. Where's Ganta-kun? I thought he was with you?"

"Ganta? He is sitting right behi- Eh?" Aki turned around to see Ganta's seat empty.

"That seat has been empty since after lunch break." The teacher said.

"Since after lunch break? That damn idiot …. He sneaked out while I went back to class, giving "toilet" as an excuse huh.. I will beat some sense into-

Oh no….. Calm down, calm down.." Aki thought to herself.

"Uhhhh Sensei, I guess he has some important matters?"

This will be the last time I'm helping you get away, Ganta, Aki thought.

"Hmmm.. Okay then. Then just help pass him his homework." The teacher replied.

"Okay, so everyone, turn to page number.."

Sigh. Leaving school without permission again. If Mum knows, she would be sad, Aki thought.

*Ding Dong*

"Can Todou Aki from Class 2-A, please report to the Principal's Office now. I repeat, can Todou Aki from Class 2-A, please report to the Principal's office now." The PA system said.

"Just came in and now leaving again. Okay, Todou-san, you may go. Oh wait, since you are new here, can Sawada-san follow her?" The teacher said.

Hmmm… Two transfer students.. Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Snow guardian, huh.. He thought again.

"Tsuna. The teacher is getting angry." Yamamoto whispered to Tsuna.

"Huh huh? Sorry." Tsuna replied with a shock.

"Stop daydreaming. I asked you to bring Todou-san to the Principal's Office." The teacher repeated.

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat three times?"

"Sorry. Okay, then." Tsuna said and left the classroom with Aki.

* * *

"I bet the Principal's gonna say "Where did Ganta-kun go? Surely you haven't been teaching him bad manners as his older sister?"" Aki said.

"Hahaha… Guess this is not the first time then. We're here." Tsuna replied and stopped outside the office.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." A voice came from inside.

"Sorry to interrupt." Aki said after opening the door.

"Oh. Todou-san. Nice to meet you." The Principal said.

"Uhh. We have already met this morning?" Aki asked.

"Oh yes, so we did. Take a seat. Sawada-san can stay too."

Weird. Aki thought.

"Me too? Alright." Tsuna said and sat down on the chair.

Aki also sat down on her seat, but she was feeling nervous.

"Actually-" The principal said but was interrupted.

"Principal, if this is about Ganta, I'm sorry about him leaving school. He is just not used to school environments." Aki said quickly.

"Oh no, I was saying about something after he left the school."

"Huh?"

"Actually, he was found lying on the street with injuries. It seems that he was beaten up. When asked why did he leave the school, he said he went to buy two birthday cakes."

Birthday cakes? Oh, today's the 25th of May. But why did he get beaten up? Either he pissed someone off, or.. Aki thought.

"Two? Are you two twins?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. Principal, where's Ganta now?" Aki said starting to feel anxious.

"He is now in the sick bay."

"Okay. Bye." Aki said and left the Principal's Office, dragging Tsuna along.

* * *

"Bring me to the sick bay. Now." Aki demanded when they were outside.

"Okay…." Tsuna said, scared of the scary aura around Aki.

* * *

Aki slammed the door to the sick bay open. In there, was an empty bed with blood stains on it. The covers were thrown to the floor, and the window were wide open.

A faint breeze blew across the room. When she turned to her right, she saw the nurse unconscious on the floor.

Shocked, she quickly turned for the door.

"Wait, Aki-san, where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"Can't you see? Ganta is gone. I'm gonna find him."

"Hey wait-"

But Aki had already gone.

* * *

"Ganta, you sure about this?"

"Hmph. As expected she would fall into this kind of trap. That compassion will never bring her anywhere. It would be fun to see her kill. Hahaha! Anyway, when is Xanxus coming to clean up this mess?" Ganta replied.

"He has better things to do you know. Look at the time, your pay only lasted for an hour. I'm off." Mammon replied.

"Heh. Stupid money-faced baby, however, this is what makes my job easier."


	5. Chapter 5

I choose the funniest and weirdest timings to do the fanfic. Eg, before I sleep. LOL. Just had to do it before I'm satisfied.

BTW, this chapter's kinda short...?

* * *

Chapter Five

Soon, Aki was at the shopping district where Ganta was found injured. She walked around to find anyone who witnessed the incident. However, there was no one there. Finding it weird, she went into one of the shops.

In the shops, there was no one, including the shopkeeper. Finding it weird, she went to the entrance of the shopping district, where most people would enter from.

When she went out of the shopping district, she could see there were many people in it. People left and entered as per normal. However, when she re-entered, it looked like everyone just disappeared.

"Dumb illusion." She thought.

* * *

Tsuna burst into the classroom.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, we have to leave now!" He yelled.

"Sawada-san, sit down. What's this about leaving class during my lessons?" The teacher asked.

"Sensei, you won't understand." Tsuna said as he walked towards Aki and Ganta's table and took their school bags while Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged glances and headed to the door. Tsuna regrouped with them.

"Let's go." Tsuna said.

"Okay, Tenth." Gokudera agreed.

"Bye, Sensei!" Yamamoto said as he ran off with them.

The teacher was shocked. Probably his first time seeing students leaving blatantly in the middle of his lessons.

* * *

The three were soon at the school gate, however someone walked pass them, which made Tsuna stop.

"Where are you herbivores going? You are supposed to be having your lessons now." Hibari said.

"Hibari-san, t-this is different! Someone from Vongola is in trouble!" Tsuna said.

"Hmph. Vongola? I don't give a damn."

"Then.. Bye!" Tsuna said, and dragged Gokudera and Yamamoto along.

"I'll bite you to death along with that redhead when you're back." Hibari said while watching them leave.

* * *

"Tenth, what's the hurry?" Gokudera asked.

"When me and Aki went to the Principal's Office earlier, the Principal said that Ganta was badly beaten up, and was in the sick bay. We went to the sick bay to find Ganta, missing. Most probably he was abducted. It seems that Aki-san might know who kidnapped him." Tsuna explained.

"This sounds bad. Surely something more worse would happen later. Let's hurry." Yamamoto suggested.

* * *

"This is too easy. Either they want to let me know where they are, or they are just plain stupid." Aki said and took out her gun. Instead of using a snow ring, she used a mist ring. She tried breaking the "walls" of the illusion by shooting them.

The illusion did not wear off.

"As expected from a mist user, recognising illusions." Someone said from behind her.

Aki turned around and saw Mammon with a squad of his subordinates.

"Can you come up with something better?"Aki asked.

"That was just a simple test to see if you're capable of challenging me." He replied.

"Don't let her escape!"

The squad charged towards her. She changed back to using the Snow Vongola ring and shot the ground beneath the squad. Instantly, they were encased in ice.

"Too easy. Tell me where Ganta is or I'll smash this ice." Aki said while reloading her guns.

"Heh, it's not like I care." Mammon replied.

"You don't care for your subordinates?" Aki asked.

She didn't know that someone was behind her.

"I see you are starting to use your weapons well, scum."

She quickly spun behind and saw Xanxus and the rest of the Varia.

"Xanxus? Where is Ganta? Spill it or you'll regret."

"Heh. No need to tell you, scum."

"No choice then. Prepare yourself." Aki said and pointed her gun at Xanxus.

"Levi."

"Yes, Boss!" Levi A Than replied. He summoned his six umbrellas (Sorry for interrupting, I had to laugh at the umbrellas part. I don't know why, it just sounds weird.) which surrounded Aki.

"I won't let you lay a finger even on Boss' hair." He said menacingly.

"What the?"

Thunder struck the umbrellas (Another name please? This is too funny.). Aki was electrocuted. She then fell to the ground.

* * *

Uhhhh wonder if this is a spoiler or not. Did I mention Aki uses dual guns? I'm blur after the camp, even if like 3 days has passed?


	6. Chapter 6

Replies to reviewers:

to zarreff:

Ganta is one of the OCs in this fanfiction. =3

to uzaime katekshoi, Minamato Bakeshi:

Thanks alot =)

to DirecT-Drive:

Haha, thanks. Btw, how do you check the rankings o.0

Offtopic: The new khr ending seriously pwns.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Hey Boss, what are you gonna do about her now?" Ganta asked as Xanxus and the Varia team entered the hideout.

"Treat her and lock her in the infirmary room." Xanxus said to one of the Varia medic personnel.

"Understood."

"Continue playing your little mind game, and keep her away from Varia." Xanxus replied to Ganta.

"No problem, Boss. I have deceived her for four years."

"Heh. Just make sure it proceeds as planned, scum."

"But.. I told you not to harm her, did I? Using Levi to attack her like that. After all, she is still my sister." Ganta's voice turned serious and said.

"That was needed to knock her out. She won't die that easily. If not, she wouldn't be useful for our plans, scum."

"I guess so. Getting the trust from Vongola without knowing it. Soon, Vongola would be ours." Ganta said and smirked.

* * *

_"Heh." Xanxus smirked and shot someone who looked similar to Aki. _

_"Goodbye, Aki." The person said when she took her last breath. _

_

* * *

_Aki woke up with a shock, again. She quickly sat up on her bed. Looking around, she realised she was in a familiar place.

"The.. sick bay? What happened earlier? And why are the lights off?" She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she remembered what had happened earlier.

"Getting shocked by Levi's volts and then captured here. If I'm not wrong, this should be the Varia hideout."

She tried getting down from the bed, but the shocks from earlier still hurt her. Feeling around her waist, she realised her weapons were confiscated. She slowly got down from the bed and tried to find a medicine cabinet. Looking around, she finally found one. Opening it, she saw a packet of tablets.

"Finally found the painkillers."

She popped two into her mouth and swallowed. She waited for it to take effect. Then, Aki went towards the door.

She tried turning the knob, but it was locked. She tried it again. The door was really locked.

"No choice then." Aki said and rummaged through her pocket for a paperclip she kept in standby.

"It's been a long time I did this, ever since I stopped living in the Cavallone Family's house. I used to pry open the gates and sneak out. In the end, I always got the scolding end from Dino-san. Hehe." Aki thought and smiled while unfolding the paper clip.

She inserted the paper clip into the keyhole and tried picking it. Finally, a click was heard. She tried turning to knob again. This time, it worked.

"Okay.. Time to get out of here."

She looked left and right for anyone walking past. However, there was no one. Quietly, she closed the door behind her.

Unfortunately.. A few patrolling guards saw her.

"HEY YOU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Oops. BYE!" Aki said and quickly ran.

"Good. The painkiller is working."

Soon, she was near Xanxus' office. In front were two people, one with white long Sephiroth-like hair, another with short blonde hair and a crown on his head.

"Move it! Sorry!" Aki said and quickly pushed pass between the two.

"VOIIII! How dare you push me!"

"Shishishi, your so dead."

"Bye!" Aki said and ran off.

* * *

"Attention, attention. One of our captives has escaped. Anyone who have seen her are supposed to recapture her." A voice over the PA system said.

"I'm so sorry Boss! When we looked away for a few minutes, she-"

*Bang*

"I have no need for useless scum like you." Xanxus said and shot the subordinate.

"B-boss…" The soldier said before collapsing into a pool of blood.

"Boss, it's best not to underestimate her. Despite her thin frame, she can run." Ganta adviced.

"Who said that I need your advice? Scum."

"Sorry.. Hehe."

Xanxus stood up and left the office.

* * *

Without knowing the layout of the hideout, Aki often got lost. Because of that, she has around fifty people chasing after her.

*Ding*

The sound of an elevator came from a distance.

"This is my chance!" Aki thought and dashed towards the sound.

"There she is!"

"Oops. Better hurry up."

Soon, she outran the people who were chasing her and reached the elevator. She quickly jammed the 'down' button.

The elevator ascended. Finally, it reached her floor and opened its doors. Aki was about to run in when she bumped into someone.

"Ow."

"Scum. Where are you going?" Xanxus asked.

Reacting fast, she quickly turned back to run. However, there were another group chasing her in that direction.

"I'll make sure you can't run." Xanxus said and took out his guns. He pointed one of them towards Aki and fired. Aki quickly dodged the bullet, but it had grazed the side of her right leg.

"If I get hit by another of those, I would be dead. Seriously!" She thought to herself and tried to think of a way of escaping. However, someone started to tie ropes around her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aki demanded.

"Heh." Xanxus replied.

"Is this your doing? Xanxus!"

Xanxus just smirked.

"I won't forgive you!" Aki shouted as she was led away by two Varia soldiers.

* * *

"Hey… I thought I told you not to hurt her?" Ganta said.

"It was only a graze. It would heal in no time. Like I said, she won't die that easily."

"Sigh.. Fine, fine, you win. Okay, it's time I play the hero and rescue her, just like old times. Hehehe."

"Don't ruin our plans, scum."

"No worries, Boss." Ganta said and smirked.

* * *

"Damn it. The pain killers wore off. I can't react as fast as before. It would be impossible to get out of here.." Aki thought.

*Crack. Boom*

"Huh?"

Aki turned around and saw Ganta standing outside.

"Ganta? I thought you were abducted."

"Well.. I escaped. Let's get out of here."

"Where are my weapons?"

"They are with me." Ganta said while untying the ropes around Aki's wrists.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

Aki tried standing. However, the wound on or right leg made her fall to the ground again.

"No choice then." Ganta said while kneeling down and carried her.

"W-wait I can stand."

"If you can stand, you would have achieved that earlier. Look, there's the exit. Let's go."

"Okay." Aki nodded her head and said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Soon, Aki and Ganta were out of the Varia hideout. They were soon nearing Namimori.

"Hey, you can put me down now. If we go to Namimori looking like this, it would be embarrassing." Aki said.

"Finee. But we have to quickly get home after this. You would not want an infection right?" Ganta said and put down Aki.

"Duh. Haha. It's so good to see you weren't captured." Aki laughed, while being relieved.

"I won't be caught that easily. Let's quickly go to Namimori. I think Tsunayoshi is worried about us." Ganta replied.

"Yeah." Aki agreed.

* * *

"I hope we're not too late.." Tsuna thought to himself.

"Tenth! Look over there!" Gokudera said and pointed in the direction in front of him.

"Isn't that Aki and Ganta?" Yamamoto said.

At that moment, Aki saw Tsuna and the rest.

"Hi Tsunayoshi!" She greeted.

"Aki-san, what happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Uhhh nothing much.. I thought Ganta had went to find those people who beat him up for revenge… But I found him loitering around and tried to convince him to go back to school. Hehe.." Aki replied.

"Huh? Where did you get that wound then?" Tsuna asked.

"Urhmmm I fell down."

Are you sure you weren't fighting with Ganta… "Oh okay. Here are your bags." Tsuna said and passed them their bags.

"Thanks. Since we're out already, I guess we better go back home. It's no use going back to school, since its almost dismissal." Aki said.

"Okay. See you."

"Bye." Aki replied and left.

This is suspicious.. Gokudera thought.

* * *

When Tsuna and the rest got back to school, it was already dismissal. Yamamoto went for baseball training. Luckily, they weren't spotted by Hibari when they entered the school.

Tsuna and Gokudera reached a crossroad. Gokudera bade Tsuna farewell, and went the other way. Tsuna then turned the corner, while thinking of what had happened today.

So much things has happened today huh… A Snow guardian, and then a duel.. Tsuna thought to himself.

At that moment, Tsuna heard three shots come from the direction of his house. He quickly ran over.

When he reached, he saw that his mum, I-pin and Lambo were frozen. Suddenly, someone came out from behind the shadows. The person was carrying dual guns. The person was also wearing a ring with a flame.

You might have thought it was Aki, but it wasn't.

It was Ganta.

"Ganta? What are you doing? How did you get hold of the weapons?" Tsuna asked.

"It was easy. Haha. I just had to wait for the right time." Ganta said and smirked.

15 minutes ago:

"Yawn.. So tired. I think I'm gonna go nap awhile. You're not hungry right, Ganta?" Aki asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"Okay. Night."

5 minutes later,

Ganta went up to Aki's room. He opened her room door to check if she was asleep. Seeing that she was sound asleep, he took the two guns on her table. He wasn't able to get the Vongola Snow Ring, as Aki always wore it even to the bath or when she was sleeping. He then snuck out of the house.

Back to the present.

"Yep, that's how it went." Ganta said after explaining to Tsuna.

Tsuna quickly gulped down two dying will pills and went into Hyper Dying Will mode.

"I didn't know you would betray us. What is your true motive?" Tsuna asked.

"Motive? Heh. Even if I told you, it would be no use. Let me tell you this. I'm gonna wipe out the whole of Vongola." Ganta said.

"You are no different from Byakuran." Tsuna said.

"Byakuran? Don't compare me with trash like him. I don't destroy people while hiding behind a door." Ganta said and laughed, treating this like a joke.

"You…"

"Haha. Complain all you want."

"I'll defeat you here, and now." Tsuna said and charged towards Ganta.

"Hey hey, hold your horses. You sure you wanna do that?" Ganta said and took out his cellphone. He pressed the playback button.

"Tsuna-kun, help me!"

"Kyoko-chan? What have you done with her!" Tsuna demanded.

"Nuthing. So as long as you hand over the Vongola Ring, we will release her." Ganta said.

"How dare you…" Tsuna said and took out a ring. However, it wasn't the Vongola Sky Ring. It was a fake. He tossed the fake towards Ganta.

Ganta caught the ring. He then called someone using his cellphone.

"Boss, you can release her now." Ganta said and flipped his phone shut.

Surrendering just like that. You think I wouldn't know this ring is fake? I'll deal with this slowly. Hehe, Ganta thought.

"Bye, Vongola trash." Ganta said and fired a shot towards Tsuna which emitted a bright light and blinded Tsuna. When the light cleared, Ganta was gone.

"Flash?" Tsuna thought.

Just then, the ice encasing Lambo and the rest melted. Luckily, Tsuna's dying will mode faded.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun? You're back so early. And what's with those mittens? It's almost summer." Tsuna's mom said.

"Uh uh.. They're nothing." I'll get you for this, Ganta, Tsuna thought.

* * *

I feel so lazy. Omg. T.T


	8. Chapter 8

And we have a new editor! Say hi to Andren!~

PS. He is a pro in piano. Wahaha.

* * *

Chapter Eight

The next day in school,

Yesterday's incident left Tsuna not being able to fall asleep. Hence, he went to school early. He told his mum to tell Gokudera that he went early.

When Tsuna opened his classroom door, he realised Aki and Ganta were already there. Aki was reading a book, while Ganta was snoozing, like a normal student would do before lessons.

He walked slowly to his table, so as not to disturb Ganta. Then, he went over to Aki.

"Hey Aki, I've got something to tell you." Tsuna said to her.

"Yes?" Aki said and closed her book.

"Do you suspect Ganta for everything that has happened till now?" Tsuna asked.

"Ganta? Of course not."

"But yesterday he kidnapped Kyoko-chan and demanded me to hand over the Sky ring. He said that he and Varia would destroy Vongola."

"That's impossible. We of the Todou family bears a grudge against Varia. He wouldn't help assist them. Plus, he was at home yesterday."

"You've got to believe me. He-" Tsuna said before he was interrupted by Ganta's yawn.

"Tsunayoshi? Morning." Ganta said.

"Morning." Tsuna replied, not sounding really happy.

"Hey Nee-san can you lend me your homework? I didn't finish it yesterday." Ganta asked.

"Not again. This is the last time." Aki said and handed over the worksheet.

The Ganta from today was different from the one yesterday. Tsuna became wary of him, as he would not know when he would changed back to the Ganta from yesterday.

* * *

During lunch break,

"I'm gonna go chat with Tsunayoshi awhile. Wait for me at the cafeteria." Ganta said.

"Okay. Don't pick a fight again." Aki said.

Ganta walked over to Tsuna.

"Hey Tsunayoshi, I need to talk to you. Let's meet up at the roof." Ganta said.

"If you have anything to say, say it to me." Gokudera said.

"Gokudera, stop it. I'll go." Tsuna said.

Tsuna was preparing what was going to happen next. He did not want to include Gokudera in the trouble, so he decided to go alone.

* * *

At the roof,

"Ganta, what really happened-" Tsuna said before he was interrupted.

"Oh about yesterday. Who said you could tell my sister about it? She is the key to the succession of the plan. And you think that fake Vongola ring can throw us off our tracks?" Ganta said menacingly. He changed to the Ganta from yesterday.

Sensing trouble, Tsuna quickly gulped down two dying will pills.

"So Decimo is ready to fight me? Bring it on." Ganta said and took out a pair of gloves and wore the Varia Snow ring.

"Never thought that someone other than you can use gloves right?"

Tsuna kept quiet. He just went in for the kill. But Ganta defended himself.

"You think only this can defeat me? You gotta put in more effort, Decimo. Bring out your Na-Tsu, I wanna see you at your strongest!" Ganta said.

Ganta tightened his grip on Tsuna. Tsuna quickly broke free and moved back. Before Tsuna could think what to do next, Ganta landed a kick on him from above.

"You have good reflexes, but not good enough for me. Just take out your Na-Tsu."

"Don't bite more than you can chew, Ganta. I'm gonna go all out." Tsuna said and opened his Vongola box. Ganta, who was slightly distracted by the bright light, almost got hit by an uppercut from Tsuna.

"Not bad. You're the first person to see this. Open Varia box!" Ganta said and opened his Varia Snow box.

Before Tsuna could see the form of the box animal, he got frozen. On the spot. Suddenly,

"Flame Arrow!"

An attack imbued with Storm flames flew towards Ganta. He quickly dodged it. But he was not fast enough.

"Who are you?"

"I knew something was wrong when 10th went with you. So I decided to hide till something bad happened." Gokudera said.

"The Storm guardian huh." Ganta said and hopped over near the ledge.

"I've gotta go now. I'll play with you guys some other time." He said and jumped over the fence.

"Wait!" Gokudera said and tried to chase him. But Ganta was already gone.

"I've gotta find a way to break this thing." Gokudera thought and tried Flame Arrow on the ice. The ice stayed intact. A few seconds later, it broke. Tsuna stumbled out of the ice and almost collapsed as his dying will effect faded off.

Gokudera quickly supported him.

"I.. feel so tired." Tsuna said.

"I think that ice is able to absorb one's dying will flame. We gotta get indoors." Gokudera said.

"To think that Varia was still plotting against us, even when Xanxus could not inherit the place of Tenth as he does not have Vongola blood."

"I think this is different. That Ganta person might be using them." Gokudera replied.

"How am I gonna break this to Aki?" Tsuna thought before he blacked out.

* * *

Varia hideout.

"Good job. But it's not over yet."

"I know. I will take over Vongola soon."

* * *

In school,

"That Ganta. Did he skip school again?" Aki thought.


End file.
